thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gossamer Harris
Gossamer Harris is a tribute created by ClovelyMarvelous, also known as Alex. Please do not edit this page or use him without my permission. If you want to use him in your Games put a message on my wall [http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ClovelyMarvelous here]. Basic Information Name: Gossamer Harris Pronunciation: Gaw-sum-er / Heh-rhis Age: 16 District: Textiles, 8 Height: 5'8" Weight: 139.4 lbs Appearance: Gossamer has dark brown, shaggy hair that could pass off as black. His eyes are a dazzling light blue and his skin is smooth and fair and usually turns slightly red whenever he is cold. His lips are a pale pink and small sized and his teeth are ivory white and nearly perfect minus a small gap in his front teeth. Gossamer is an extremely handsome young man, and since he always looks his best, no one can tell that he lives in a bad environment at home. Personality: Coming from a tough life, Gossamer has learned many positive traits instead of turning all his pain into hatred. He cares for people who deserve to be cared for and is very trustworthy. He never breaks promises, and if he does, he makes sure to make up for it. Gossamer is a kind, caring, and helpful guy who only really wants to protect the one person that matters. His brother, Indigo. Backstory Summary: Gossamer and his younger brother, Indigo were adopted by his aunt and uncle, Angora and Baize Harris after his parents were both reported missing and never returned when he was seven. For the first couple of years, Gossamer's new guardians were pleasant and genial until they both started struggling to find work. They resorted to drinking which didn't help at all, because when the two were intoxicated, they were often very abusive, ill-mannered, and foul mouthed. Since Angora and Baize were practically not even caring for Gossamer and his brother anymore, Gossamer took on the responsibility for him. Although it was a demanding task, due to Indigo's blindness, he knew it had to be done. For the next years of their lives, Gossamer provided for the both of them and once time for the reaping came, neither of them knew what would happen subsequently. Full version to be made sometime in the future. Games Information Weapon(s): Gossamer would learn to use an axe in training, and then use them in the Games. If he can't obtain an axe, he'll use daggers. Strengths: He is a young man of integrity and is a very good leader who never procrastinates. Gossamer is very alert and happens to have good accuracy. Weaknesses: His friendly attitude is perfect for social reasons but not the Hunger Games. Gossamer is horrible at making fires and is not the most stealthy or quiet, usually he has to be reminded to lower his voice. Fear(s): Although he doesn't tell anyone, Gossamer has a fear of deep water and drowning. He knows how to swim, but sometimes he thinks that he might just forget and sink down where no one can hear him scream until he suffocates. He also fears his aunt and uncle who are usually intoxicated and abusive most of the time. However, he has grown less afraid of the two. Alliance(s): Anyone who reminds him of his sweet little brother. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered for his blind 12-year old brother, Indigo. Reaping Strategy/Outfit: At the reaping, Gossamer would go with a power blue suit to match his eyes and wear black dress up shoes and a belt. He'd just stand there and sympathize the tributes that had been picked like his previous years attending the reaping. Once Gossamer heard his brothers name, "Indigo Harris", he didn't hesitate volunteering for him. He couldn't let his blind brother enter the Games. He'd never make it out. Gossamer walks up on the stage, not knowing how much of a hero he was at the time. He knew that he had to try to get out of that arena alive. For Indigo. Interview Strategy/Outfit: When at the interviews, Gossamer would be his regular, charming self. Because of his courageous act in the reaping, he'd most likely be questioned on it. He will respond with all honesty and be as well-mannered as possible. His attire would include a suit as white as snow to signify peace by his stylist. Bloodbath Strategy: At the bloodbath, Gossamer would get an axe and some vital supplies for himself and his ally, if he has one. He'd probably kill because he knows that in order for the game to end, he must play. Throughout the games, he'll gather more supplies and find a decent shelter. Hunting for tributes would be difficult, considering that it's already the Careers's job. Although he can kill, he doesn't want to do it in cold blood. He will only kill if someone attacks him, other than that, if they're not a threat, they can live. Games History None currently. Trivia * Gossamer is a type of silky fabric and Harris comes from Harris Tweed, a handwoven cloth. *His brother's name Indigo comes from the plant of which colonists would use to dye their clothes. *In an alternative timeline, he was the district partner of the victor of the 71st Hunger Games, Voiletta Jacquard. Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Volunteer Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unfinished Category:ClovelyMarvelous